Eager
by RainbowsNSmiles5
Summary: Molly and Luke impatiently await the birth of their new child, so they decide to try some natural ways to induce labor.


~ Eager ~

I felt her stomach and felt our baby kicking, eager to be released into the world. Our baby definitely isn't the only one that is eager. Molly and I have been so impatient to meet our new child, especially Molly, who has had strong lower-back pain. Thirty-six weeks and five days is way too long to wait for a baby. And that isn't even supposed to be a completely full term! Why can't the baby just come now? It's not like it's still cooking inside of Molly because Dr. Jin told us that the baby has already developed enough for a perfectly safe delivery. He said our baby was maybe about seven pounds and looked very healthy. She was already two centimeters dilated, having small contractions, and it was killing us, knowing that we were close to meeting our baby. But it just wouldn't come. All that I could do was wait for Molly to order me to rush her to the clinic in screaming pain.

We've asked Dr. Jin what we could do to make her go into labor faster. At first, he suggested to give Molly a shot that could induce labor, but Molly, because she's afraid of needles, quickly declined. So, he gave us a few natural methods to try.

According to Dr. Jin, fresh pineapples have some sort of enzyme that can induce labor, which was perfect because Molly loves pineapple. I ordered a few from Marimba Farm and prepared them while Molly rested in bed. I served a tray of freshly cut pineapple, along with a cup of herbal tea, which Dr. Jin also said was a very healthy choice for Molly.

She smiled with delight as she ate the pineapple and drank the tea. "Do you think this will help?" she asked.

I sighed. "I hope so. I guess if it doesn't we could try the other stuff Jin said."

Molly laughed. "Hmm, I wonder which one you want to do?"

I smirked. One of the methods Dr. Jin suggested was to have sex. I personally thanked him for suggesting that one. "Hey, he said it actually helps!"

She giggled and finished her plate of pineapple and gulped down the last of her tea. "We'll try tonight, Luke."

We did and nothing seemed to be different the next morning. She still had the same backaches and only began to get a mild headache. I kept feeding her the pineapple and also some spicy food every few days because I heard it would help too. Molly hated spicy food, but ate it anyway for the chance of her possibly going into labor.

At around Molly's thirty-eighth week of pregnancy, we decided to take a walk around the farm. Walking was another method Dr. Jin suggested. We walked, hand in hand, around the farm we lived on, smelling the sweet air around us and watching the animals graze peacefully.

"Luke, what do you think the baby will be?" she asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"Like, boy or girl?"

"I dunno. It'd be really cool if they were twins - one boy and one girl. What do ya think?"

"Yeah, that would be cool. But I don't think I'm big enough for twins. I kinda hope it's a girl."

"Ooh yeah, and she could have your pretty hair and eyes! And she can wear a bandana like her old man too!" I said with a goofy grin.

She chuckled lightly and stopped walking. "You think we'll be good parents? To be honest, I kinda nervous."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. People say I'm just like a child and you take care of me just fine!"

She looked into my gold eyes with big, chocolate brown eyes. "You always know how to make me feel better. If you weren't here, I'd probably be a nervous wreck."

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips on mine. After one year of marriage, kissing her still hasn't lost its tingly feeling.

When we continued our walk, we caught eye of my pops and Bo taking the path down from the Garmon Mine District, waving their hands in the air as they closed the gap between us.

Yes, I called my father "Pops". "Father" and "Dad" just didn't sound right to me; neither did just calling him his real name, "Dale". That would make me feel like he wasn't my father at all. "Pops" just seemed to fit him.

"Hey!" Bo said.

"We were on our way to town and decided to stop by and see how you both were doing," Pops said. "You're looking great, Molly."

"Thanks, Dale," she said with a warm smile.

"Wow," Bo said, gazing at Molly's round belly, "that's so awesome."

She rubbed her stomach. "We're just waiting for it to come soon."

Luke groaned. "It's taking too long though. We've been doing all sorts of stuff to speed up things. That's kinda why we're taking a walk right now."

"Oh! Do you guys wanna go with us to town?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Pops said, "it's not to far from here."

Molly looked up at me and shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

I nodded. "Okay, but if you get tired or anything, just let me know."

We followed them into town until we stopped at Ocarina Inn. Bo and my pops went to the back of the building to talk with the Inn owners about their order of chairs and table when the Inn owner's bubbly daughter, Maya, took one look at Molly and skipped to us enthusiastically.

"Oh my Goddess, Molly-kins! You look super great!" she said.

"Thanks, Maya," Molly said.

Then Molly suddenly had a shocked expression on her face. She looked all around her surroundings and then looked down and rubbed her stomach. Her head shot up at me. "Sweetie," she whispered.

I was puzzled by her sudden change of mood, but when I looked down where she did, I understood. My eyes were as wide as they could possibly go. "B-Baby time?"

She breathed heavily and smiled big, excitement written all over her face. "My water broke."

Maya gasped. "Oh my Goddess! What can I do? Do you need anything?" she asked, freaking out.

I was freaking out too. I thought when I would be cool and calm in this situation, but I was _TERRIBLY_ wrong. "Y-Y-Yeah! What can we get you? Are you absolutely sure water broke? M-Maybe you just peed yourself and can't tell the difference!"

Molly then winced and leaned forward. "I DEFINITELY DIDN'T PEE MYSELF!" she yelled. Maya and I flinched. Molly took deep breaths and spoke somewhat calmly this time. "Maya, go tell Dale and Bo that I'm in labor. Luke, take me to the clinic."

We did what she told us to. Everything was happening so fast that before I even knew it, I was already in the waiting room as Molly had our baby. I couldn't believe it. My wife was having a baby. My wife was having OUR baby. To think it was finally happening was so surreal.

I sat quietly in the waiting room, pulling on my shaggy, blue hair, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my pops with Bo by his side. I didn't even hear them come into the clinic.

"Just be patient, Luke," Pops told me.

"The suspense is killing me!" I told him. "Molly said she didn't want me in there while it all happened. She says she doesn't want me to see her 'scream for dear life'."

We then heard faint yells coming from the backroom where Molly was supposed to be. Bo shuddered and said, "I don't think I'd wanna be in there…"

"Trust me, Luke," Pops said, "you'd faint in there. Take it from somebody with experience."

That made me chuckle halfheartedly. "I guess that makes me feel better."

"Are you going to stay here tonight? It might be a while until she actually has the baby."

I nodded. "Dr. Jin said they have a spare room I could use tonight."

"Okay, that's good," he said. "We need to get going now, but we'll be back here first thing in the morning, you hear?"

I thanked them, said goodnight, and went back to sitting anxiously in the waiting room, occasionally hearing Molly from the other room. When I began to feel my eyelids get heavy, I decided that I should say goodnight to Molly and go to the spare room. I cautiously entered the backroom and saw Molly lying in a white bed next to a few beeping monitors.

She rolled her head when she saw me and smiled weakly. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi." I walked over and kissed her on her forehead. "How are doing?"

"Fine. The contractions are getting stronger."

"Are you sure you don't want me in here? I promise I won't faint at all!"

Molly took a moment to think about it. "Okay, but I really don't want you in here when I have to start pushing. Watching me get contractions is one thing, but giving birth to a baby… I don't think you'll be able to handle witnessing that."

I sighed. "I'm more worried about if you can handle it."

She reached for my hand and squeezed. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm tough."

I smiled. "I love you, Molly."

"I love you too," she said before wincing in pain. She squeezed my hand tighter. "Ow… This really hurts…"

After several hours and grueling contractions, Molly felt the urge to start pushing, so I alerted Dr. Jin and his assistant, and grandmother, Irene. I respected my wife's wishes and waited outside in the waiting room, pacing the room nervously. And then…I heard the most spirit lifting sound: a baby's cry.

Irene then opened the door to let me in. "It's a girl," she said. "Congratulations."

I went to Molly's side and gazed upon our newborn daughter, who was being cradled in Molly's arms. She looked just like Molly in the face and had my blue hair.

I reached out and pushed some of Molly's hair out of her face. "You did it."

She had tears falling down her face when she looked over our daughter. "She's so beautiful, Luke."

"What are we gonna name her?"

"Elizabeth," she said almost automatically.

"Well, that was a quick decision," I chuckled.

"The name just comes to me when I look at her."

"I like it," I agreed. Molly carefully placed Elizabeth in my arms. Her eyes were peeked open and they looked right up at me. "Hey, Elizabeth," I cooed, "you don't know how happy your mom and I to finally have you here."

* * *

><p><strong>** So, that was my Luke one-shot from my poll! The poll is now officially closed so my next one-shots will be <span>Gill x Molly<span> and Chase x Molly (In order by number of votes). Not exactly sure when they will be posted because I'm having trouble thinking of good ideas lately, but they will definitely come. To my surprise, I actually had some votes for Luna. I thought everyone hated her, but I guess that's because I've been reading too much Gill x Molly/Angela Fanfiction. xD  
><strong>

**I hope I portrayed the experience of childbirth okay! I'm not too familiar with the subject, so I had to research it a little on the internet to try not be so inaccurate. :S  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading, guys! :) **  
><strong>


End file.
